


What a Dipshit

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: OC, Other, fantroll, she is anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny





	What a Dipshit

She stared at her screen as nothing happened in the memo for a moment, then switched tabs to look at the viewport. It looked like everything was okay. Fish Fuck was sitting in front of his husktop, typing furiously. Nothing new here. Wait a second. Were those tears? Fucking hell, this wuss couldn't take some bullshitter in the memo making up lies? Looks like he'll be there for awhile. Better enjoy the show while it lasts. She wiggled around to get nice and comfortable to watch him be an idiot. Yep. Best seat in the house. Okay, he's got his hands balled up into fists. The poor fucker's probably going to throw a tantrum. She snorted at the thought of him huffing and puffing, stomping his feet, and letting out a yell for good measure. Holy shit, that was the best thing. Amifor was laughing so hard that tears were falling down her face. After she calmed down enough to wide her eyes, she took a good look at the screen. She was greeted by some blood. She furrowed her brows in pure confusion. You mean to say, that I could have said some shit like that, and it would break him? She wasn't one to use deities names in place of swears, but Jesus Christ. This is pathetic and not any other combination of words can express her befuddlement. She mumbled a few, "God damn,"s and "Jesus,"s at the husktop. He thinks this hurt? "Hey, dipshit! How about you take a walk in my shoes for a day?" No one would be paying attention to her, so why not yell at inanimate objects to get rid of some anger. "I have been through SO much worse than you, and you don't see me crying about it? I got off my ass and did something for myself. You've got the whole fucking planet laid out in front of you!" She was waving her arms around and screaming, knowing nothing could hear her. She couldn't hear herself. All thanks to some orphaner. "I had shit so, fucking, much worse than you could ever DREAM!" The olive blood stood up, face nothing but pure anger as she yelled to the little electronic device. Every syllable of the last word was over enunciated. She had a tendency to do that, even when calm, but it was more exaggerated than usual. She balled up her fists as she screamed, "AAURGH! I HAD TO WATCH MY, GOD DAMN, LUSUS. DIE. I HAD TO FUCKING WITNESS THE LIFE LEAVE HER GLOBES. THE ONLY THING I COULD HAVE EVER LOVED. JUST. DIE. AND YOU CRY OVER SOME BULLSHIT A BULGE HEAD, THAT WE DON'T KNOW, ON THE MEMO SAY," She released the imaginary neck of all that had wronged her, and raised her hands to her face and wriggle her fingers sarcastically. "Oh! I killed someone. Hahahahhahahahah," Amifor dropped her voice to a comedic caricature of a male's to say it. Having finished that mocking, she pushed her hair back over her shoulder, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO ACTUALLY LOSE SOMEONE! TO LOSE IMPORTANT STUFF! TO BE SERIOUSLY HURT! YOU GET ALL UPSET OVER SPILLED MILK WHILE THERE ARE TROLLS, LIKE ME, THAT KNOW WHAT HURT IS! I WAS CLOSE TO DEATH WHEN MY LUSUS WAS KILLED! I WAS RAPED BY SOME PIECE OF SHIT THAT THOUGHT HE WAS BETTER THAN THE EMPRESS! I HAD TO DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO NOT BE CULLED!" She took a shaky breath, holding back tears from pure rage. She choked on the first few words, "I-I, fucking, I had to pail complete strangers to scrape enough caegars to get by! I was still a fucking grub with this shit! I was just six! Six! I did anything to live! And I mean me anything!" She sobbed loudly and wiped the snot leaking out of her snort canal. "A grub out on her own! Forced to pail greedy, disgusting highbloods that couldn't get a lay if they didn't pay for it! That isn't fun! Far fucking from it! BEING JUST SEVEN AND HAVING PAILED TOO MANY TROLLS TO COUNT! JUST TO GET ENOUGH FOOD TO SURVIVE!" "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD. TAKE A WALK IN MY SHOES FOR FIVE SECONDS. ALL OF THIS HATRED FOR YOURSELF, FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, FOR WHAT YOU HAD TO DO TO GET BY. HATING EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF YOU LIFE, ALL BECAUSE OF ONE SEADWELLER. ONE. ONE IS ENOUGH TO FUCK UP YOUR LIFE. I SURE DID FUCK MORE THAN THAT MANY VIOLETS IN LESS THAN HALF A PERIGEE.""Shit! I'm fucking using those god damned deity names. Fuck! What has a "God" ever done for me? Nothing. Nothing, but make me into this!" She splayed her fingers out and made a vague motion to herself. Every scar each one of her "clients" had left her with. Every last imperfection that had been thrown into her face for over two sweeps, now, by anyone willing to pay her. "You get what you pay for," she would always say. All those times the troll with the cash got something less than beautiful, she buried all of that hatred, deep within herself. She knew good and well it was going to come back up, and here it is. In all of it's glory. At least no one was there to see. The tears made the colors all fade into one large blur, so she had lost track of Ekimar. Amifor balled up her right hand and dragged it across her eyes to try to clear her sight. It worked well enough for her to tell he had left. "Hope he dies." She muttered bitterly at the husktop at her feet.


End file.
